Bella
by Carlie J. Cariba
Summary: Bella Swan goes to Community College and meets a rude boy who takes her breath away. Don t own twilight (:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Passport?"

"Checked."

"Money?"

"Checked."

"Your digital camera?"

"Yes , I have everything."

"Phone?"

"Yes ...," Bella says annoyed and rolls her eyes.

"Dad! I'm just going to college. I am pretty sure I am able to pack a suitcase alone ... " Her dad always always seems to worry too much. She will go to the Community College, which is located near Atlanta. Her mom Renée Swan is a teacher in Atlanta and her dad Charlie is a policeman in Forks, Washington. They divorced when she was eight years, but she got used to their seperation quickly. Now she has other things on her mind.

"You're going to be okay sweety," Charlie says as if he could read her mind. Of course, she has a different opinion. Even in Forks, she had not many friends. She just isn´t good with people her age.

"Yeah, I am sure. I 'm looking forward to it," she lies.

"And if someone gets too close to you do not forget to throw a good punch ... " She almost laughs and groans. That´s her dad. It seems that her parents don´t know the fact that self denfense isn´t compatible with her clumsiness at all. Of course she has tried it anyway and that had been more humiliated than anything else. All the time she was blown away by one of those sandbags. Anyway, she is compelled to always carry around a can of pepper spray with her. After she made sure that she has everything packed, she goes into the bathroom to get ready.

Lost in thought, she stares in the mirror. She has always had pale skin and her brown eyes are anything but flattering. Grumbling, she jumps in the shower and the scent of strawberry shampoo seems to relax her a little bit.

She quickly slips into a dark swater, a blue jeans and ties her hair together into a braid. One last time, and a bit wistfully she Looks around her room before closing the door behind her. She skips down the stairs waiting for her dad outside. Without saying a word he takes her bags and puts it in the trunk of their beaten car.

On the way to the airport Charlie tries to tell her over and over again that she will have the time of her life. She eventually stops listening and looks out and out the car window. She tries to memorize all the buildings that are so familiar to her. Shortly after they arrive at the airport she is about to check in when her dad holds her back.

"Take care of yourself , honey," Charlie says, squeezing her tightly.

"Call me when you 've arrived," he adds and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Bella says goodbye and turns one last time before boarding the plane.

She sits at a window seat and gets her mp3 player from my backpack. Sighing, she closes her eyes and listens to the music. At some point she realizes that someone is tapping her on the shoulder. She opens her eyes and sits up when she realizes who it is. She stares into a pair of black eyes that she knows so well.

" Jake?" she asks a little amazed.

"W - what are you doing here?" Jacob moved his lips but no sound Comes out. She stares at him questioningly .

" Have you gone deaf?" she wonders loudly. Jacob rolls his eyes and pulls her earphones out of her ears.

"You're going deaf if you keep continuing to listen to loud music," Jake begins to talk.

"Did I not tell you that my parents forced me to go to the Community College?" Now it comes back to her. Yes, he actually has mentioned it before but apparently she has forgotten it again. Jacob has always been her best friend, but since he is with Sue, they haven´t seen each other.

"Right! That's great," she says joyfully. At least she isn´t alone that really is a great comfort. Jake lets out a cry of joy, which is why he gets a hiss from the stewardess. After they have calmed down she speaks again.

"And what about Sue?" Jacob sighs loudly.

"She will still attended high school in Forks ... We will write to each other and do everything in order to keep in touch."

"I hope so much that it will work out between you and her," Bella replies and then they break out into laughter. They chat awhile, but eventually she realizes that her eyes are heavy.

"Bella ... we are here!" Jake wakes her up and startles her a bit. She yawns and looks around in surprise. How long has she slept ? About half an hour later they land in Atlanta and they get off the plane. She calls her dad to assure him that she has arrived safely while Jacob orders a taxi for them. Twenty minutes later the taxi arrives and they stow their luggage. During the drive she looks out the window, but everything seems so foreign and strange.

"Here we are!" They tell the taxi driver. She takes a deep breath and gets off the taxi with Jacob. What would they expect here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella is kinda amazed as soon as she sees the school building. Jacob apparently is amazed, too, because his mouth Drops wide open. He stares at the facility.

"Please close your mouth Jake," she laughs loudly. He sighs and closes his mouth. Armed with their luggage,they make their way to the registry. They are greeted by a woman with short, ash-blond hair.

" Jacob Black and Isabella Marie Swan right?" Bella makes a grimace at the mention of her full name.

"Bella," Jacob corrects the elderly woman with a small grin. After the paperwork is done the woman Hands them their room keys. Bella then realized that her friend´s room is on the other side of the campus. She says goodbye to Jacob and alone the queasy feeling came back.

"What if my roommates do not like me? "she whispers to herself. Reluctantly, she stands before the door. She doesn´t know how Long she is standing there, but when she notices the shadows around her, she takes all her courage and opens it.

"Is anyone here?" she asked cautiously .

"We are here," Bella hears a loud voice and before she knows it a small, petite black -haired girl with green eyes embraces her into a hug.

"It´s nice to meet you, Isabella ...," she squeals happily. Bella is a little perplexed but pleased by her kindness.

"I am pleased to meet you ..., "

" Alice. Alice Cullen," she complements smiling and lets go of her.

" Now let's go inside," Bella hears the girl laugh before another girl comes up to them.  
Bella´s eyes widen. This girl looks like a model. She is tall and slender, had long golden blonde hair and violet blue eyes. Welcome, inferiority complex. The girl hugs her as well, though not as stormy as Alice.

"I guess you have already met my sister Alice ... I 'm Rosalie." Bella nods. Wait what? Had she just said sister? The two look nothing alike ... They are both pretty as a picture and both have pale skin, even paler than Bella, but they look completely different. Rosalie notices her confusion.

"We are adopted ... Carlisle and Esme are like real parents to us ... We also have three brothers named Emmett , Edward and Jasper. Jasper and I are twins and Alice is with him. I 'm with Emmett."

"I think we should first unpack your bags ," grinned Alice.

"Thanks , that's really nice of you, but you don´t have to help me ... "

"However, we are still here," Alice replies and Bella is touched. She knows her five minutes and she counts Bella as her friend. She hasn´t been so lucky in Forks ...

"Here's your room," Rosalie says and leads her to a door. She looks once again into the living room. This is not a room, it was a whole apartment. She even has her own room. Wow. She looks from Rosalie to Alice as she opens it. THIS is her room ? Everything is too bright and friendly.

" Don´t you like it?" Alice asks.

"I wanted to surprise you ... " Alice says with a smile on her face.

"No! It's beautiful ! Thank you so much!" Alice chuckles and they begin to unpack Bella´s bags while she tells the sisters her boring life story.

"Oh, I so wanna see it," Rosalie smirks as Bella talks about her clumsiness.

"I hope it will never happen ...," she murmurs under her breath. They tell her little of Carlilsle and Esme Cullen. They seem to be great parents. She learns more about Emmet, Jasper, and then Edward, who apparently can play the piano beautifully.

The two finally leaves so Bella could get ready for bed in the bathroom. She is really tired from the trip. When she finally slips into her pajamas, she still takes some pictures of the apartment for her dad. Then she throws herself on the king-size bed. She is really lucky, Jake is with her and she has two great roommates. Nevertheless, she realizes that there has to be a catch. There will be more surprises that she is sure of. With this thought she slips off to sleep ...


End file.
